Toishiman Weapons
This page is a non-exhaustive list of the more common infantry weapons used by the Imperial Toishiman Military, sorted by type. Both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy SNLF units make use of these weapons to arm their troops. Note that this list only includes weapons used by the main branches of the Imperial Military, and does not include the myriads of different types of weapons- typically variations of the standard weapons with different appearances- used by the various Provincial and Planetary defence armies. Firearms 'Pistols' 'Type-14 Pistol' The Type-14 is the main sidearm of the entire Imperial Military. It is a semiautomatic 9x19mm open-slide pistol. It is made out of strong polymers and polymer-coated metals to reduce weight. It is extremely strong and durable, and can survive in many different climatic conditions such as those found throughout the Empire's worlds. It fires the standard 9x19mm ITSC Small-Sized Round. 'Submachine guns' 'Type-100 Submachine Gun' The Type-100 is the main submachine gun used by the Imperial Military, and is popular with the Imperial Navy SNLF as well as Imperial Army special forces units. It is a fully automatic 9x19mm submachine gun fed by 30-round box magazines. Curiously, the weapon's magazine is located on the left side of the gun rather than on the bottom, making for poor long-range accuracy when the magazine is full. It is made out of strong polymers and polymer-coated metals, and can survive in many harsh conditions. 'Shotguns' 'Type-26 Modular Shotgun' The Type-26 is a shotgun in use by the entire Imperial Military. It is collapsible and modular, and can either be used by itself or attached to another weapon. It is a 12-gauge single-barreled shotgun fed by a 5-round box magazine. It can be attached to various rifles, including most assault rifles and the Type-32 Laser Carbine. When used in this manner, the shotgun is attached to the barrel and the weapon's magazine is used as the grip for the shotgun. A stock and a pistol grip can also be added to the shotgun to be used as a stand-alone weapon. 'Type-45 Tactical Shotgun' The Type-45 Tactical Shotgun is an 8-gauge, pump-action, magazine-fed, close-range assault shotgun used by the United Nations Space Command Army. It is the most common shotgun in use by the Empire of Toishima, by military forces, law enforcement agencies and even by civilians. It has been in service for almost two centuries with very few design changes. The Type-45 has immense stopping power and is easy to use. Its wide spread and reduced damage to the internal components within starships makes it popular amongst the Imperial Navy's infantry forces for shipboard defense. The Type-45 is commonly used in urban conditions or enclosed areas where the shotgun can be used both offensively and defensively. 'Rifles' 'Type-2 Pulse Rifle' The Type-2 Pulse Rifle is a pulse-action, air-cooled, selective fire assault rifle that fires the TS14 4.73×33mm caseless round. It is mainly used by the Imperial Navy Special Naval Landing Forces as their primary infantry weapon for use planetside. It has seem use in various conflicts throughout the galaxy, including the infamous Haiphong-IV Bush War and the Ren Hao Civil War. It is one of the more prominent Imperial Toishiman small-arms weapons and has even been sold to some lesser civilisations. The Type-2 Pulse Rifle is based on the earlier MX Type-1 Pulse Rifle and shares the same firing characteristics with a lighter and more ergonomic design. Like the MX Type-1, the Type-2 is produced by Yamada Corporation. It first entered service with the Imperial Army Infantry Corps, but was passed on due to its cost. The Imperial Navy SNLF, seeking a lightweight and powerful weapon to support its rapid ground advances, readily accepted the Type-2 and made it standard-issue. Light and durable, the Type-2 is built from stamped ultra-light metal alloys. Its outer casing is made out of lightweight titanium alloy and many internal parts are moulded out of high-impact, temperature-resistant plastics. It is fully sealed against dirt, moisture and corrosion and is extremely difficult to destroy unintentionally. It weighs 2.9 kg unloaded and 3.6 kg fully loaded. The Type-2 uses an electronic pulse action to fire. The internal mechanisms are mounted on free-floating rails within the housing and is recoil dampened to reduce muzzle climb, though recoil is still quite strong. A selector switch allows the user to switch between semi-automatic, three-round bursts or fully-automatic firing modes. A manual cocking handle is located on the right hand side of the receiver to allow the user to clear the chamber in the event of a stoppage. The Type-2 is typically fitted with a 49-round removable box magazine. Sighting is made down a groove in the top of the carrying handle as well as an adjustable post front sight with a flip-up luminous dot for night fighting. The rifle can also be fitted with a variety of electronic sights and scopes, as well as the 3x power TE98 EB television sight. The spring-loaded extendible stock allows the gun to act as both a carbine or a rifle. The rifle's power supply is located in the carrying handle, just above the receiver, and can fire over 2,000 rounds before needing to be recharged at dedicated rifle racks. The Type-2 is chambered for the standard TS14 4.73×33mm caseless round, a steel-jacketed and explosive-tipped round encased in a rectangular propellant block of Hagurine 12. The propellant is extremely potent and efficient, generating muzzle velocities of over 850 meters per second. The propellant also heats the bullet to extreme temperatures capable of causing painful lacerations in unarmoured targets and burning flammable substances. As an unintended side effect, the muzzle flash is bright blue instead of the usual orange, and rounds themselves may also glow white from the sheer heat generated. The TS14 round is optimized for lethality against infantry wearing personal armour, with its factory pre-set impact fuse designed to explode after the round has penetrated armour to inflict maximum damage. The Type-2 is able to mount underbarrel attachments such as the Type-26 shotgun or the Type-17 grenade launcher. It has external magnetic rails for all manner of attachments as well. *'Weight:' 2.9 kg (unloaded), 3.6 kg (fully loaded) *'Length:' 83.8 cm (stock extended) *'Cartridge:' TS14 4.73×33mm caseless *'Action:' Pulse operated *'Rate of fire:' 750 rounds/min *'Effective firing range:' 500m *'Feed system:' 49 round box magazine 'Type-37C Assault Rifle' The Type-37C assault rifle is a gas-operated, air-cooled, selective fire assault rifle that fires the TS11 5.56x45mm round. It is one of the standard firearms of the Imperial Toishiman military, and is the primary infantry weapon of the Imperial Toishiman Army as well as special police units and other armed forces. It is extremely proliferated and common, with large numbers being produced for domestic use and foreign export across the galaxy. Its infamous reputation has led it to be considered one of the main symbols of Toishiman militarism, alongside the Yamato-Class Battleship. The Type-37C is a firearm in a bullpup configuration. It was developed to replace the aged standard-issue Type-76 assault rifle. The Type-37C was first encountered outside of Toishiman space during the infamous Black Dragon Incident, where Imperial Army units were illegally deployed to secure a rebel group hiding on a foreign world. Sale of the Type-37C began shortly afterwards, with many criminals, pirates and gangs favouring the weapon for its low cost, durability and modification potential. The rifle is constructed out of stamped lightweight titanium alloy as well as high-strength temperature-resistant polymer materials. It is resistant to dirt, moisture and corrosion. It weighs 2.90 kg unloaded and 3.51 kg fully loaded. It is chambered for the TS11 5.56x45mm round, which is also heavily proliferated in the galaxy. It has a high rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute. The Type-37C assault rifle is a reliable, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, selective fire bullpup rifle that fires the 5.56x45mm round. It is most often equipped with 32-round magazines, though 20-round magazines also exist. It possesses a built-in ammunition indicator and a magnetic compass, as well as a built-in "red-dot" sights and magnetic rails for external attachments. It has a high rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute. Like all assault rifles, the Type-37C is an excellent close to medium range weapon. It can fire in either fully automatic, semi-automatic and three round burst modes. *'Weight:' 3.5 kg *'Length:' 81.2 cm *'Cartridge:' 5.56x45mm *'Action:' Gas Operated *'Rate of fire:' 750 rounds/min *'Effective firing range:' 500m *'Feed system:' 20 or 32 round magazines, bullpup 'Howa Type-39 Designated Marksman Rifle' The Type-39 'Designated Marksman Rifle is an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, selective fire bullpup rifle that fires the large 7.62×51mm round. It is most often equipped with 15-round magazines, though it can also accept 20-round magazines. Much like the Type-37C assault rifle, the Type-39 DMR is equipped with a built-in ammunition indicator and a magnetic compass, as well as tritium-lined iron sights and magnetic rails for external attachments. It is usually equipped with a 3x magnification scope for marksman purposes. The Type-39 is effective at medium to long ranges. It can fire in either fully automatic and semi-automatic modes, though recoil is large in fully automatic and it is usually fired in semi-automatic. *'Weight: 3.5 kg *'Length:' 85.6 cm *'Cartridge:' 7.62x54mm *'Action:' Gas Operated *'Rate of fire:' 600 rounds/min (Full Auto), 150 rounds/min (Semi Auto) *'Effective firing range:' 460 m, 800 m with optics *'Feed system:' 15 or 20 round magazines, bullpup 'Sukimoto Type-99 Arisaka Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle' The Type-99 Arisaka Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle that fires the 12.7x108mm round, which is a large round also usedby heavy machine guns. It is loaded from a four-round magazine. It possesses a magnetic compass and a space within the thumbhole stock for a cleaning kit, and has a fold-out bipod attached to the barrel. It has an effective range of 1,800 meters, and can also fire many types of rounds such as armour-piercing rounds and high-power rounds. It has magnetic rails for various external attachments, and usually comes with a variable zoom scope that also scans for heat signatures at long range. Like all sniper rifles, the Arisaka is an excellent long range weapon and is the main long-range firearm for Toishiman troops. *'Weight:' 13.5 kg *'Length:' 166.1 cm *'Cartridge:' 12.7x108 mm *'Action:' Gas Operated *'Rate of fire:' 75 rounds/min *'Effective firing range:' 1,800 m *'Feed system:' 4 round magazine 'Machine Guns' 'Type-86 Light Machine Gun' 'Type-74 General Purpose Machine Gun' *'Weight:' 10.15 kg *'Length:' 120 cm *'Cartridge:' 7.62x51 mm *'Action:' Gas Operated *'Rate of fire:' 650 rounds/min *'Effective firing range:' 1,000 m *'Feed system:' Disintegrating belt, usually in 200 round boxes 'Type-99 Heavy Machine Gun' The Type-99 'heavy machine gun is an air-cooled, gas-operated, electrically fired, linkless belt fed weapon. It fires the large 12.7x108mm round. It is usually mounted on vehicles or on stationary tripods as an offensive and defensive weapon, respectively, but there have been tales of abnormally strong soldiers actually carrying the 35 kilogram weapon and firing it. It commonly has a large ballistic shield mounted on the rear of the barrel to protect the user, though this shield can be removed. *'Weight: 35.4 kg *'Length:' 140.2 cm *'Cartridge:' 12.7x108 mm *'Action:' Gas Operated, Electrically fired *'Rate of fire:' 650 rounds/min *'Effective firing range:' 1,800 m *'Feed system:' Disintegrating belt, usually in 200 round boxes 'Cannons' 'Energy Weapons' 'Sukimoto Type-32 Infantry-Portable Directed Energy Weapon(HPSSEH)' The Sukimoto Type-32 Infantry-Portable Directed Energy Weapon, also referred to as both the "Laser Carbine" or the "Deathtrap", is a directed-energy weapon used by the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy's Special Navy Landing Forces. It is lightweight and easy to use, but is difficult to maintain and is somewhat fragile and prone to catastrophic failure- especially if the focusing lenses are misaligned. Considering the ease with which this can happen, the second informal name for the weapon is somewhat justified. The Type-32 uses a small, rechargeable power pack, sized and shaped much like a standard ITSC 20-round 5.56mm straight box magazine. This power pack, which is quite ubiquitous throughout the Imperial Military and is used is many applications as well, is solar rechargeable but cannot last forever, needing to be disposed of once the acids within begin to corrode the parts. When this happens, the power pack can actually be converted into a makeshift grenade. Soldiers are encouraged to keep their spare power packs on themselves and not dispose of them prematurely, allowing soldiers to continue reloading throughout entire battles. The Type-32 gives off a pinpoint beam of highly-energetic, focused and coherent photons, strong enough to sever limbs and cleave through light armour on the medium setting, and capable of slicing through multiple soldiers and even armoured vehicles on the highest setting. On the lowest settings, only the surface of the target is vaporised in a small explosion, still enough to kill unarmoured troops and provide concussive effects to heavier-armed soldiers. Understandably, more energy is needed for higher settings. The beam, giving off extreme heat, cauterises wounds. A variant of the Type-32, the Type-32 Marksman, is outfitted with a longer barrel and a high-powered scope, taking advantage of the extreme ranges a high-powered and well-focused photon shot can reach, even without modification. This variant is usually used by special sniper units. As mentioned above, the main problems keeping the Type-32 from becoming the Imperial Military's main service weapon despite its awesome power and lack of need for heavy resupply are its difficult maintenance and fragility. While the polymer and steel structure of the weapon is robust and can survive for long periods, the weapon's workings are difficult to clean. After prolonged firing, energetic particles may remain trapped in the barrel for days, making it extremely hot and in some cases have caused severe injuries to soldiers trying to change the barrel. Ironically, the only way to rectify this problem is to change the barrel. Furthermore, the interior focusing mirrors and lenses are notoriously easy to damage and misalign during battlefield conditions, and need to be cleaned and calibrated every few days. Stories abound of soldiers whose weapons exploded in their hands due to miscalibrated lenses and mirrors. Due to the difficulty of maintenance, the Type-32 remains an unpopular weapons despite its awesome power. It has found much use with special forces units and experienced soldiers, however, as it gives off almost no report and no trace, with the beam being in view for less than half a second. 'Sukimoto Type-99 Heavy Repeating Laser' The''' Sukimoto 'Type-99 Heavy Repeating Laser '''is a rapid-fire heavy laser weapon. The Heavy Repeating Laser is to the Type-32 what a heavy machine gun is to an assault rifle. 'Toishima Heavy Metals Type-87 Laser Cannon The THM '''Type-87 Laser Cannon '''is a powerful laser weapon that fires a blast of energy that is capable of distintegrating almost anything in its path, including vehicle and building armour. It is an extremely powerful weapon capable of engaging almost any targets with at least some effects at long ranges, with good effect on most types of conventional armour. It is limited only by its weight, difficulty in operation and slow speed of reloading, making many consider it a poor anti-infantry weapon despite its ability to shred multiple troops at once. The Type-87 relies on a large external battery pack for power. This pack weighs almost as much as the weapon itself and is a large, cumbersome rectangular block. Rockets and Missiles Launchers Type-41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Launcher Type-2 Multiple Rocket Launcher Type-62 Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher Type-7 Man-Portable VLS Rockets Type-42 102mm High Explosive Anti Tank Type-42 102mm Anti-Personnel Missiles Blades Category:Toishima Category:Lore